tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Neutral Party
Log Title: Neutral Party Characters: Delusion, Discretion, Knightmare Location: Dominicon Base Date: November 5th, 2018 TP: Harmonex TP, Dominicons TP Summary: Soundwave contacted Knightmare for help guarding Harmonex. Knightmare informs some of her team. Category:2018 Category:Dominicons TP Category:Harmonex TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:19:50 on Monday, 5 November 2018.' Knightmare is standing at the main holotable in the center of the Command area, a hologram of Harmonex floating and rotating slowly in it. Delusion strolls into the command center, stopping where she can also look at the hologram. She arches an optic ridge at it. Knightmare turns her head slightly at Delusion's arrival and waves a hand at the hologram, "Do you know where this is?" Discretion comes in just in time to hear Knightmare's question and looks over at the hologram as it rotates in the air. GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Delusion hmms. "Vaguely, though I've never actually been there. Harmonex, correct? An ancient landmark." Knightmare chuckles softly, "You are correct. It was once the Singing City. It contains crystals that resonated in such a way that it felt like it as singing.." A brief pause, "Also where I was from before I became part of the Air Guard." The city continues to rotate slowly, "Apparently.. it has been recovering somehow. I.. did not know, not till Soundwave asked to meet me there." Discretion frowns, "That's unusual." Delusion tilts her head. "Soundwave, hmm? Who has also vowed to have our heads on a pike?" She lets a bit of amusement into her tone. Knightmare tilts her hand in the air, "He may try.. but.. he knows me well enough to know I would honor a ceasefire." Her focus returns to the hologram as she keeps talking, "He asked me there and made a request of me, and by extention to all the Dominicons. The city is recovering somehow. And he is.." She pauses and gives a soft chuckle, "Afraid for the city. That the Autobots or the Decepticons will decide to attack it and neither he nor Imager would be able to do much to stop it. So he has asked if /we/ would be willing to do so." Discretion says, "That's not out of the realm of possibility, and it would be logical given his natural inclinations to protect such a thing. The real problem is what happens if, and when, he is given orders to do otherwise." Delusion shrugs. "I imagine he'd want us to shoot him, if he really cares. There's the possibility that this is a trap, but music is one of his few interests outside of the Empire." Knightmare shakes her head, "He was serious in his words. He asked /us/ to protect it because of that fact, Delusion. He /wants/ us to stop him if it comes to that." She sighs briefly, "I turned my back on that city once before.. will not do so again." Her head turns to look at Delusion and Discreation, "I could not turn my back on it again, so I made a pledge to defend the city to the best of my abilities. However, I did not pledge any of you. Valvolux is the home of Dominicons, and I will not force you into something that in all likely hood will end up a battleground again." "And so you would face the Decepticons on your own instead? To quote a human web comic, 'Failure is not an option - it is mandatory. The option is whether or not to let failure be the last thing you do'. Even if you can count on Autobot support you don't know how long it would be before they arrived, if at all. You don't have to ask us to show up," Discretion chides. Delusion chuckles. "We didn't follow you for this long to stop now," she says. "It's important to you. We'll find a way to make it happen." Knightmare is.. glad that her faceplate is fully in place at the moment as she stands still and hears the words of those important to her. "It is.. I just do not wish to drag you into something so major yet again." A moment passes before she simply bows a bit and gives a quiet, "Thank you." Delusion inclines her head, silent long enough to acknowledge the moment. "It is a logistical challenge. The more secure Valvolux becomes, the more easily other locations can be reached. Are we... taking it under our wing the way we are Valvolux, or merely adding it to our patrol radius?" Knightmare sighs and shakes her head slightly, "I... am not sure." She waves a hand towards the hologram, "Simply seeing it again.. seeing the sounds flowing again overwhelmed me." Her tone shifts, a small amount of shame at herself entering it, "I pleged to it's defense before I could give it much thought." The smirk she wears tailors her voice now, "I may have pulled a Starscream.. pledged to do something that may prove too great a challenge." Discretion says, "Well, all we can do is make plans based on the available information and work from there when things go off the rails." Delusion spreads her hands. "We will do what we can. Adding patrols would be possible. Placing some sensors might be better as a long-term solution. A lot can happen between patrols." Knightmare nods, "We can't be there full time.. Valvolux needs our attention the most still." She considers the various options mentioned as well as a few others that come to the Dominicon's minds. "I will ensure that Imager and Soundwave contribute to that as well. This will not come entirely from our resources.. though will need your skills to ensure it is not bugged in a harmful wait." She gives a small vicisous growl, "Should someone raise a hand to it, I intend to stomp them into the ground.. with a Dominicus-sized foot." Discretion says, "I'll see what I can put together so there's at least some monitoring going on until I can get something better in place." Delusion nods. "I will add it to my patrol flights for now." Knightmare nods her head, "That is all I can ask then." She shake her head after a second, "More and more trouble keeps building.." She turns and heads towards the exit to the Command Center, "I am going to return there.. I hae questions for him now that I am not quite.. as distracted as was before. If you find any issues or problems, make sure to contact me." Delusion nods. "Of course. Good hunting." Log session ending at 22:39:40 on Monday, 5 November 2018.